The Nutcracker Princess
by AnimeMusicLover19
Summary: Nagsia is a Captain Soldier and Princess of toys and Honoka is just a regular girl, Honoka parents throw a Christmas Eve party, for everyone. Her Godfather give honoka a special nutcracker is a female soldier that her godfathers telling Honoka the story how the Soldier of the Princess got cursed to become a nutcracker by the King of The Mouse.
1. Prologue

Me (Animemusiclover19) and PegasisterOtaku are making this story together.


	2. Chapter 1: Christmas Eve greetings

**_Chapter 1: Christmas Eve greetings_**

 **It was a cold Christmas Eve. Carolers were caroling, Eveyone was putting up decorations for the holidays. People were doing last minute shopping.**

Nagisa was walking to Honoka's house to drop off some gifts. She knocks on the door.

Honoka walk up to the door to open appeared that it was Nagisa "oh, hello Nagisa" Honoka said as she smile that it was her Best mate is there

"Hi Honoka." Nagisa said.

"Mipple!" Mepple said popping out. "Mepple" mipple said as she popping out as well from Honoka pocket.

"Do you want to come in? it's getting cold outside since the snow is going to start at tonight." Honoka said as she ask nagsia if she like to come in of Honoka house "Sure, I'm super freezing." Nagisa said as she goes into Honoka's house and takes off her shoes and jacket.

Mepple comes out and goes over to Mipple

Honoka And nagisa are at Honoka bedroom beginning of there conversation about how family is going and all that stuff. then Honoka mention about that how parents are going to Frova Christmas Eve "Oh...I think I didn't told you about that my Family is going to throw a Christmas Eve and my grandma said that I can bring a friend so I was wondering if you're free this evening?" Honoka said as she ask nagsia if she wants to go with Honoka "Sure, Honoka, that sounds cool." Nagisa said as she smiled.

"Will there be food?" Mepple asked as he drooled "Mepple, all you ever think about is food." Nagisa groaned "Do to be precise you do ever think about is food too nagisa" Honoka as giggled a bit "Oh mepple, you do need stop thinking about food sometime" Mipple said "Ha!" Mepple laughed at Nagisa. "She got you good"

Nagisa glared at Mepple

"Anyways, is there a heater? I'm cold." Nagisa said "Oh Yes we do, I better put it on" Honoka said as she put the heater on, after that she feel this heartbeat beating from my chest that make Honoka herself wonder what this feeling is then she walks back to the bedroom where nagisa and the other are "i've just put the heat on" Honoka said "Cool thanks." Nagisa said sitting by the heater

Mepple and Nagisa were laying down while they had goofy grins feeling the heat of the warm heater

"So, who's coming to the Christmas Party?" Nagisa asked "Well...Fujipi was going there but he can't because he said he is going to his grandma for Christmas with his family" Honoka said as she explain to Nagisa

Nagisa was a little bummed "Oh, that's too bad." Mepple said. Soon, one of Nagisa's friends called her. She answered. "Hello? Fujipi and who?!" She hung up and layed her headdown and cried "What happened-mepo?" Mepple asked "Fujipi got a girlfriend." Nagisa wailed

"Well fujipi has been going with his girlfriend for couple months." Honoka said thinking a little bit about fujipi old childhood friend has been out with his girlfriend from couple months then she began to mumble a bit quiet hope nagsia won't hear her that Honoka said "you just never know that maybe your Best friend is Christmas wish." After Honoka said Mipple did noticed what she said but she keep it as secret after all they been together since they've become Precure.

Nagisa pounded on the floor with her fist while crying. "Why does this always happen to me?!" "Maybe you shoulf drown your sorrows in some milk and cookies." Mepple said "Poor nagsia" Honoka said as she gives nagsia a hug for a bit.


	3. Chapter 2: Honoka godfather and friends

**_Chapter 2: Honoka godfather and her friends_**

 **Throughout this day it was night time and tonight it was Honoka parents Christmas Eve party was started, everyone of Honoka family is there specially her Best friend/crush Nagsia was there too.**

As the the party goes on Honoka see her godfather began to talk to him "hey godfather" Honoka said to her godfather

"Hello Honoka." The godfather said as he smiled. He holds out a box. "I got you an early Christmas present." He said

 **Meanwhile, all of the Pretty Cure showed up.**

Nagisa was in the corner pouting while eating a bunch of cookies

"Really thank you godfather" Honoka said as she Open her presence until she got a nutcracker soldier but it's something different about this toy it wasn't a man it was a female nutcracker soldier

"I found this quite unique yet very charming female nutcracker." The godfather said.

"Wow...this nutcracker is very charming indeed, but it just look like nagisa lot like her. Does this nutcracker have background story?" Honoka said as she into this nutcracker like Real being And she ask her godfather if it has a story.

"Well this doll was based on a female soldier from long ago. Long ago there was a princess who was about to marry a princess. One day, the evil mouse King has turned the solider princess into wood. Then the princess called off the wedding and married another." The godfather said.

"What happened to another princess godfather?" Honoka ask as she want to know what happens next "Though it is mean of the other princess to marry someone else and specially the evil mouse king to poor soldier" Honoka also said that with it too

"Hey, even if the princess was wooden, would you still marry it, if you were the princess?" The godfather asked

"Well...to be honest yes." Honoka as her blushing began to show then she began to say "I better go to see nagsia now see you later godfather and thanks for the presents" Honoka said as she go to nagsia with a bit of blush but it slowly Be gone soon

Nagisa was still pouting as she was eating a ton of cookies

"Are you okay..?" Honoka ask as she never see her best friend/crush eating so many cookies. After Honoka said she began to look the female soldier nutcracker one more, as she keeps looking at it suddenly the nutcracker starts to wink at Honoka like it was alive, that when Honoka heart starts to skip a beat from her chest make Honoka blush a bit imagine what if nagisa was the female soldier nutcracker.

Nagisa saw this and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? You acted like you saw a ghost."

"GHOSTS?! Where?!" Minami screamed and she screamed and ran around. She jumps into Haruka's arms making Haruka carry Minami bridal style

"Oh it nothing nagisa it's no ghost" Honoka said as Looking her nutcracker then put it away somewhere Safe in her bag

"Yeah..like Honoka said it no ghost here" said Haruka as she Carry Minami Looking at her

Minami blushed and got down. "I-I knew that."

"Okay then." Nagisa said

 **Meanwhile with other precure.**

 **Saki And Mai are hang out with Honoka and Nagisa as they talk about couple things like how is saki bakery shop is going and what are they going to do for Christmas. Nozomi hangout with coco since she got a huge thing for Coco, Komachi and Karen also Natts as they chatting away about some subjects, Rin and Nao try to beat each other saying who is the best football player as Urara and Kurumi also Yayoi an Akane four girl Watching the argument between two best football players. Fresh Precure team where is practice a little bit of a new dance moves for the winter competition. Reika And Tsubomi talking about how flowers that Tsubomi it's interesting of saying how flowers in Christmas time can be very pretty then in the spring times. Itsuki think to herself every time that she see Erika and Hime Close together that look like sisters since they both have a same personality sometimes, that even Megumi agreed with Itsuki about Erika and Hime do act the same. Yuri and Ako was talking about how Ako can run this kingdom of music since she is Princess an the answer is Ellen help her sometimes since they've been friends a bit but they are good friends now. Hibiki tried to eat all the cupcakes but Kanade can't let her have it and sometimes they do arguing like married couple. Doki Doki Precure team hangout together as they hang around with Yuko and Iona. Minami still bit scared after what Nagsia said about ghost, that Haruka stay close to Minami in case Minami scares again to hold her hand, Of course Kirara And Towa knew that they are being dating together couple weeks same as Kirara And Towa they are dating now. Mahou Tsukai Precure team what doing some practice of magic trying to gain a good skills together. Two lover couple of Aoi and Himari been dating for couple days to see if it going to work out, Yukari and Akira been together for a years now since there been going out together. Ichika And Ciel also Rio hangout together as they tasting some new food from Christmas Eve at Honoka party. Hugtto Precure team since it's the first time coming at someone else party from a different universe World though at least they tried to make themselves having a good time as they been introduced by Ayumi Sakagami.**

Later, everyone went home.

Nagisa gets ready to go home. "Well, I better head home, see ya Honoka, thanks for cheering me up." She said as she smiled and blushed

"Oh no problem, see you next time" Honoka said as she give Nagisa a hug.

As the party is all over Honoka goes to bed straight away and began to sleep


	4. Chapter 3: all the magic begins

**_Chapter 3: all the magic begins_**

 **That when the magic began to start as the Magic dust was on some of the female nutcracker came to life, The nutcracker stretched her legs and danced all about twirling and twirling. The doll then leaped onto Honoka's bed and tapped Honoka on the shoulder. The nutcracker was wearing a pink uniform with gold tassels on her shoulders. She has black pants and black boots. She was also wearing a black and pink major solider cap. Her hair was also ginger and she had ginger eyes**

Honoka wake up been tap by a nutcracker as turn around to her until she realises the nutcracker is alive."hello, your the nutcracker that my godfather give to me and also you wink at me" Honoka said as she began blush a bit

"Yup, I've been in a curse." The nutcracker said. "By the way, I'm Nagisa." She said as she bowed. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance.

"Um...it Nice to meet you too" Honoka said as she takes a curtsy back to the nutcracker Nagsia

Nagisa then gets her tiny sword out and keeps guard.

"Have you seen any rats?" She asked

"N-no But I did see one near my Christmas tree" said Honoka actually think to remembers one of the rats was near Honoka Christmas tree

Honoka got up and carried the nutcracker to put on Honoka shoulder, to Honoka Christmas tree in the living room. that's when all the rats including king of the rats are there "hello nagisa we meet again, our flight is not finish without your loyal soldiers by your side, how can you defeat all my rats subject to fight for me by my side that I will win" said the evil rat king with his evil laugh. Then a magic appeared again but this time they make all the soldiers turn alive to help Nagisa and making Honoka turn smaller the same size as Nagisa the nutcracker Size.

"Soldiers! Come forth! Attack!" Nagisa yelled getting her sword out and charging foward to the rats to attack them

Honoka noticed that she got smaller but never mind that she was a bit worried about the nutcracker that she hope that nagisa will win. Throughout the battle all the rats subjects are lost as all the soldiers on Nagisa Side won and nagsia almost won until king of the rats put a little scratch on nagisa shoulder give her a Little scar as the king of rats run away and plan out about tack up next time when they see Honoka and Nagisa. "Oh No Nagisa! Let me help you" Honoka helping the female nutcracker soldier Nagisa.

"Thank you Honoka." Nagisa said as she touched the scar on her shoulder. She then touched her cheek noticing that there is a scar there as well. She needed a kiss to break the spell


	5. Chapter 4: the spell and the sweets

**_Chapter 4: The spell is broken and The land of sweets_**

"Well...I Heard some long story about how you got cursed" Honoka said as she sit next to nagisa

"Yes, you must of heard, if only I could get rid of this curse from a kiss from someone special but that princess from long ago is out of the picture." Nagisa said

Honoka kiss nagsia on the cheek where her scar was "there hope it makes better." Honoka said when she did she began to blush a bit

 **Nagisa started to blush bright red from head to toe. Then a magic aura surrounded the two. Nagisa turned completely humanized. She want wearing the hat anymore. She still had the pink solder uniform and black pants and boots. The magic caused Honoka to wear a silky white gown that went a few inches off her ankles and blue ballet slippers Nagisa has a huge smile on her face as she blushed**

Honoka noticed that her Clothes change into her white gown with ballet slippers "w-what where is my pyjamas" Honoka said then look at nagisa that she change that Honoka blush a bit as well

"Thank you, for breaking the spell." Nagisa said as she was blushing all over her face and rubbing her cheek where she was kissed. She was so happy that her foot tapped rapidly

"N-no problem N-Nagsia" Honoka said then slowly than Music call "Waltz of the flowers" get bit louder

"Come, I shall thank you for your act of kindness." Nagisa said getting on one knee and kissing Honoka's hand. "By giving you grand tour of the land of sweets and a ball in your honor."

"That would be nice nagisa" Honoka said as she is smile at nagisa as Honoka still blushing. That they having a grand tour of the land of sweets and they are now at the ball now

Nagisa takes Honoka's hand and runs to thw Christmas tree and runs into the small toy castle that was under the Christmas tree. It lead to a portal to the land of sweets.

Nagisa shows Honoka the land filled with sweets and sugar. "Welcome, to the Land of Sweets." Nagisa said

"that lad look so wonderful" Honoka said as she still holding nagsia then Honoka notice she's actually holding nagisa hand and starts to let go and blush a lot all over her face

"Allow me to show you the candycane Forest." Nagisa said as she runs into the candycane Forest to see the people there

"I want you to meet all of my friends." Nagisa said. "There are a few places I forgot to show you." Nagisa also said to add with it

"Okey sure" Honoka said as she smile that she slowly to be in with nagisa

As two girls go to the candycane forest where nagsia Friends live Nagisa goes to the soda pop water falls. She looks for some of her friends there

Then Saki and Hibiki came over to say hello to nagsia and her new friend/lover "hey Nagsia" said Saki And Hibiki both said it together

"Meet Saki and Hibiki. They are the people from the Soda Pop falls." Nagisa said

"glad you broke the curse for our good mates nagisa here" said saki "Yeah of course three of us are like three Musketeers all for one and one for all" hibiki said as she shaking Honoka hand to Great

Nagisa gets a cup and scoops some of the soda from the river and drinks it. "You gotta try the soda from the river." Nagisa said

"Okay" Honoka said tries it That is not bad at all "not bad at all but though I wouldn't drink it everytime." Honoka said.


	6. Chapter 5: final battle and land of toys

**_Chapter 5: The final battle and The land of toys_**

 **then King of the rats appeared just on his own looking more terrified this time wanting to fight Nagisa again without any word he begins to start attacking nagsia**

Nagisa draws her sword. She starts to sword fight with the mouse King. "Friends! Please assist!" Nagisa yelled

But Saki And Hibiki can't flight with Nagisa because they are scared to fight of the Mouse king as they run away from the mouse king. Honoka Step back as she is very worried about nagisa a lot sometimes now, then she saying out loud to cheer her to say "Come on Nagisa you can do it, **I-I-I LOVE YOU NAGISA** " Honoka said at Loud wanting Nagisa to win the Fight again once more but this time kill the Mouse king

 **Nagisa had this urge to keep fighting. Her power has increased by Honoka's words. She gets two swords out and begins to defeat the mice Then throughout the times in couple minutes later the king mouse got defeated again once more and died As nagisa win the Fight again**

Nagisa raises her sword with pride. "Let's hope those dirty rats don't show up again."

Honoka run up to nagisa began to hug her close to Honoka heart "I was so worried about when you did that"

Nagisa blushed brightly and her heart beats super fast. Nagisa hugs Honoka tight and puts Honoka's head on her chest. Her heart continued to beat fast.

Nagisa and Honoka are at the ball where nagisa live since nagisa is the captain Princess of the toys

"Allow me to introduce you to the others." Nagisa said walking around to find her other friends

All the girls from The land of toys able introduced themselves to Honoka

Nagisa went up to Love, Miki, Setsuna, and Inori "Your highness, what may we be your assistant?" Said Love And Miki, Satsuna And Inori "My friends. Please check to see if Mana and Akane are finished with the feast." Nagisa said Miki goes up to Mana and Akane "hey you two is the feast ready?" miki said to ask two girls if the food is ready "It's ready" said Mana and Akane both say that at the same time, The feast is ready everyone starts to eat.


	7. Chapter 6: romance and something strange

**_Chapter 6: Romance and strange things happened_**

 **then afterwards they done eating the feast, the music is beginning to play one of a romantic waltz that for nagisa to ask Honoka something**

"Shall we dance?" Nagisa asked as she bowed and extended her arm out. Her eyes sparkled from the light "Of course Nagsia" Honoka said as she put on of her hand on nagsia arm, Honoka noticed that nagisa eyes sparkle Nagisa grabbed Honoka's hand and grabbed Honoka's waist with the other. She began to dance with her, waltzing beautifully. It was almost like it could be considered, ballet. It was graceful as a swan. Honoka still Dancing with Nagsia as they dance so wonderful together "nagisa~" Honoka that she said as she look up to nagisa eyes

 **Then surely they began slowly almost touching each other lips Nagisa's eyes had soften and was about to kiss her lips.**

Then, the sound of a DJ disc scratch stopping the music. Erika who was dressed in a Santa girl dress with a Chritmas hat and sunglasses and headphones comes on stage with a DJ "Aright party people! Let's cut this lame music and pump up some Chritmas jams from this century!" Erika cheered blowing an airhorn and putting on loud club music that has a Christmas effects. There was red, white, green, and gold lights were being shined.

Nagisa backed away

Honoka bit down almost try to kiss nagisa but after all this is only a dream that nagsia is not real one.

Nagisa saw that Honoka vanished. " **ERIKA**!" Nagisa yelled at Erika while glaring

Meanwhile, all the Pretty Cure were dancing around to the club music

Honoka was outside looking at the view of all the land of snow and sweets and specially the toys too "it is such a beautiful night to believe in" Honoka said, Though in her mind Honoka did really want to confess the real nagsia that she do really love her


	8. Chapter 7: Christmas Day part 1

**_Chapter 7: dreams are over and the Christmas Day starts part 1_**

 **Nagisa was with her family celebrating Christmas on 25th of December**

 **Honoka dreams is stopped as Honoka wake up that she have the most beautiful and wonderful dream that she ever had for the Christmas Eve, but today it's Christmas Day as she opens her presents of her favourite Science kit and other staff. Then at evening Honoka want to tell nagisa something happened in Honoka dreams and most of all try to tell nagisa important to say to her at nagsia home in her bedroom**

Nagisa answered the door. "Morning Honoka. Merry Christmas."

"Hello nagisa And marry Christmas to you back, may I come in" Honoka said asking nagisa that if she come in to nagisa home "It is really cool since it's snowing outside" Honoka said to add with it

Nagsia lets Honoka go in of her home as they began to have a Conversation in nagsia bedroom

"Hey, I had this weirdest dream that I was a wooden soldier and all our friends were dressed as candy people, how crazy is that." Nagisa said

"Oh my I have this weirdest dream as well but I was ballerina blue shoes with White ballerina clothes too, though it make me feel butterflies inside me when I was dreaming of that same dream as yours" said Honoka

"Wow, what a coincidence." Nagisa said. "Anyways, I forgot to give you your Chritmas present. Merry Christmas." Nagisa said giving Honoka a blue present box that has a special gift inside

"Thank you And same I got a present for you too" Honoka said and give nagsia a Christmas present with a dark pink present box

Nagisa opened it up. It was a charm bracelet with a blue heart on it. "Wow, cool, thanks."

Honoka opened it up. It was a charm bracelet with a Black heart on it as well "well..look like we got the same give then.." Honoka then she began to say something else with it "hey...I need to ask you something and I need to confess something"

"Yes?" Nagisa asked

 ** _To be continued_**


	9. Chapter 8: Christmas Day starts part 2

**_Chapter 8: the Christmas Day starts part 2_**

"If I may ask? do you have anyone have a crush on then Fuji-san. You don't have to answer if you want to?" Honoka ask before preparing herself to confess nagsia something

"The reason I am going to confess and before I am going to say it. If you don't feel the same way that okey with me and I know we been throughout tough times and easy times together, from my Brain to my heart I am going to Confess you that...I love you so much as a lover way since we play as Romeo and Juliet that time at school before hikari join us..." Honoka already confessed her feelings towards nagsia, Honoka began to blush and look away a bit

Nagisa was a little surprised. She always did had conflict when it came to Honoka and Fugipi. She now realized that maybe herself and Fujipi weren't meant to be but she and Honoka were.

Nagisa softly smiled. She looked up and saw her younger brother Ryouta was hanging mistletoe over the two.

"R-Ryouta!" Nagisa was embarassed. She was mad as well

"I knew this was coming and I am fine with my older sister is bisexual. But now just kiss already on the lips" Ryouta said as he is holding the mistletoe between Honoka and Nagsia waiting they kiss

Nagisa's eyes widen from the sudden kiss. She blushed red

"Come on sis, are you going to kiss Honoka or not?" Ryouta said as he is still waiting for them to kiss each other. "You don't have to do it if you want to nagisa" Honoka said as she didn't want to Force her to do it if she want to

 **Nagisa grabbed Honoka's waist and kissed her on the lips Honoka blush really red all over her face and kiss nagsia back as well.**

 **Ryouta putting the mistletoe away and grabbing his older sisters phone without Nagisa being noticed an starts to take a small selfie himself then start recording for a little bit of them kiss for they first time and post them on Nagsia and Honoka Group chat on Snapchat all the precure That Nagsia and Honoka are friends with that all of them can see it. Putting his older sisters phone away and walk away faster before he been Chase by his sister**

Nagisa breaks the kiss.

Honoka still blushing and say "your phone is on someone text you" Honoka said Looking at nagsia phone is on

Nagisa checks her phone

as when all the precure see the video to start to text nagisa, though the rangement was all the precure are going to all meet up in Christmas Day party at Karen home that all the girls are going to

"A Christmas party? Hm, I'm down." Nagisa said texting everyone that she and Honoka will be there

All the precure are at Karen home that she always host a Christmas party on actual Christmas Day of every year. Honoka and Nagsia is hanging out all together then Saki and Mai, Kanade and Hibiki go up to nagisa and Honoka say "we see the post on Snapchat video"

"What snapchat video?" Nagisa asked

 ** _To be continue_**


	10. Chapter 9: Christmas Day part 3 final

**_Chapter 9: the Christmas Day part 3 Final_**

Saki show the video to nagisa and Honoka of them are kiss under the mistletoe and with the video said on the below say "my older sister and her new girlfriend (Honoka) kiss for they first time".

Honoka was blush a lot a bit

Nagisa blushed and her jaw dropped. She then growled. "RYOUTA!" She runs out of the house to hunt down her brother

Honoka goes with nagisa to calm her down

Ryouta hang out with Minori (Saki Little sister) "does your sister don't mind if you post the video of them kissing?" Minori said to ask him a question "My sister doesn't mind at all, after roll I think they are going out same as your older sister and Mai are too you know" Ryouta said

"You little twerp! You are SO dead!" Nagisa yelled as she runs to Ryouta looking super angry

"HELPPP ME" Ryouta running away from her older sister Nagisa

"NAGISA, you need to calm down" Honoka said

Nagisa continued to run after him. "YOU ARE REALLY GONNA GET THE COBRA TWISTER FROM ME!"

10min last Ryouta got a cobra twister from nagsia.

 **Then afterwards it just nagisa and Honoka being alone together walking to Honoka home after they finished they Friends Christmas party**

 **Honoka began to holding nagisa hand as she blush a lot Nagisa had her hands on Honoka's waist. She puts Honoka's head on her chest to feel her fast, and passionate heartbeat.**

"Hey nagsia do you want to go a date with me in otherwise do you want to go out with me as a new girlfriend. L-love you nagisa and marry Christmas" Honoka said and blush a lot

"I love you too. Merry Christmas. I would love to." Nagisa said.

 ** _The End And Merry Christmas And Happy New Year_**


End file.
